Wolf of the Sea
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: Remake of Demon Captain, same summery mainly cause i suck at summary's OCLelouchxHarem *Does not accept hate so if you don't like it don't read* though reviews are appreciated


Ok here's the new version of the story, I cannot go into very much detail without giving things away but yes Speckles is still in, he's in all my stories as the adopted son of Lelouch Strife my OC.

* * *

The Demon Captain

Bright flames lit the night sky ablaze with red and orange as the cannons roared through the dark sky. The once mighty ship was staggering on the water; most of her crew were either dead of plunging into the cold dark sea. Only one man remained aboard, desperate to protect the treasure with his life. His torn blue coat fluttered feebly in the wind, and he was gripping the wheel with his life as the ship continued to teeter on the water.

The flames slowly licked through the ship. Her masts were rotting and falling onto the crumbling deck. At the steer was her trembling captain as he clutched a mahogany box to his chest. He had sworn on his French pride that he would protect it, no matter who came aboard.

Suddenly, he heard the click of boots echoing through the creaking deck. His eyes widened as a tall dark silhouette emerged from the raging flames. His dark long coat brushed the wild flames, and piercing from his wide black was a pair of gleaming hellish looking eyes.

"D-Diablo." (D-Devil.) The captain whispered with terror.

The dark pirate smirked maliciously, "Mais bien sûr, Mon Cher capitaine." (But of course my dear captain.)

A shot rang through the air; piercing through the roar of the fire and maniacal laughter. Warmth spread through the captain's chest. Slowly, he looked down, and watched the blood bloom on his chest.

He suddenly felt cold. His legs gave way and crumpled under him. The edge of his vision blurred.

"L-Le trésor." (The t-treasure.) He gasped as he groped for the precious box. It just lied a few inches from his fingertips. He felt them brush against the smooth wood.

"Merci pour votre cadeau généreux capitaine." (Thank you for your generous gift captain.) A smooth baritone voice said. The captain gapped incredulously as the demon grabbed the box from him.

"T-Toi." (Y-You) He gasped.

The demon smirked, "La reine lui donne ses remerciements." (The queen gives her many thanks.) He bowed and swiftly leapt off the ship.

The cannons stopped, and only the crackling of the fire and the groaning of the ship sounded through the empty night. The captain smiled sardonically as the coldness seeped through his body. It was funny how now all seemed to be at peace, amongst the burning wood and teetering ship. All around him the mighty ship cried in pain as the fire tore her apart, and as her captain drew his last few breaths.

"Adieu, mon Angelina." (Farewell my Angelina.)

As the captain breathed his last, the ship gave one last sway before it bowed to the flames and engulfed into the cold blacked to the sea.

Over yonder a dark ship watched vigilantly over the dying ship.

The demon captain watched the magnificent ship fall into the water. It fell with an elegant grace as it sunk into the sea.

A magnificent end to a magnificent ship, and a fine end to a great captain. Though they were enemies, he could still admire the captain's brilliance and love for his ship, and now they would sink into Poseidon's arms together.

"May you find peace in the afterlife and sail the heavens" The Captain said respectfully.

And in the Angelina's death, she left a magnificent jewel.

Lelouch smirked as he opened the mahogany box. The deep blue gem glowed in the silver moonlight. The captain smirked as his hellish red eyes changed to a beautiful glowing blue and closed the box.

A brilliant treasure indeed.

-0-0-

Irritated pale blue eyes looked impatiently at the clock. The eager plump dressmaker had been "adjusting" her dress for the past hour, and every time she fidgeted she was "accidentally" pricked.

Weiss could swear that she just liked to play with her like a dress up doll. She liked Madame Roselle. While she could be very gossipy, the woman had been making dresses for her since she could barely dance a mediocre waltz, but at times like this she truly wanted to strangle the woman.

"Alright dear that seems to be it." she proclaimed happily as she gave a final look-over.

Weiss sighed with relief as she put down her arms. She had to admit it was a nice dress but she was a soldier not someone who wants to dress up fancy since she can't fight well in dresses. It was a beautiful shade of dark green and it wasn't as restricting as other dresses she had to (unfortunately) wear. Weiss twirled experimentally. The skirt seemed to float in the air and then gently glide back down. Weiss smiled as she continued to test the new dress, unaware of Mme Roselle's amusement. The dressmaker turned to the smiling maid.

"It's hard to believe she was so disagreeable when her father first commissioned the dress." She said humorously.

Sayako smiled, "Yes, shame she can't always be like that." She joked.

"Too true." Mme Roselle tittered.

"What is so funny?" Weiss pouted as she noticed the chuckling ladies.

"Nothing." They both replied.

Weiss pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't do that it's unladylike." They both chided.

Weiss paused and laughed heartily.

"Really now m'lady should you be laughing like so." Sayako chided.

"I agree, a lady should always be poised and refined, especially by an upstanding family like yourself."

Weiss took a deep breath, "Oh, forgive me you two were just too funny when you chided me like so. It almost seemed like you two could read the other's mind."

"Well great minds think alike, isn't that so Sayako?"

"Indeed Mme Roselle."

Weiss merely smiled.

"Now perhaps we can apply the powder m'lady?" Sayako said as she took out the filled container of Spirits of Saturn.

Weiss looked horrified and backed away. "But Sayako I hate that horrible thing!"

Mme Roselle waved her hand. "Pish posh my Lady, it's only fashionable to be pale. Why you're even darker than pheasants." She said. "Think of what the other ladies would say."

"Really Mme Roselle, I could hardly care what those ladies think." Weiss said, "Some of them look so pale they look ill."

Just then the door opened and a woman with Weiss's silver hair came into the room.

Sayako and Mme Roselle bowed, Weiss also bowed having great respect for her older sister.

"Good afternoon Winter." She smiled.

"Weiss" She simply said with a warm smile as she held out her hand. Weiss smiled and hugged her.

The feared Specialists face seemed to cast off her stern mask as her sister chattered about.

"Thank God you're here Winter or they might have snuffed me with some horrendous powder."

"Well it's only proper m'lady." Sayako replied.

Winter waved her hand dismissively, "Bah, absurd!" she exclaimed, "Weiss does not need any of that disgusting filth. Most women I see with it look dreadful with it on. Besides," Winter patted Weiss's head. "She'll add some much needed color in the place." He smiled. "She could light up the ballroom without egg whites."

Weiss flushed, "Thank you Sister."

Sayako sighed, but she smiled anyway. Her lady looked radiating just the way she was.

Mme Roselle shook her head, but didn't comment.

"Now my sister, may I assume that you are ready?" Winter asked.

"Yes."

"Good good, then we must be off." Winter sighed dramatically, "Social etiquette dictates that we, as Nobles of the House of Schnee, must arrive exactly ten minutes after the required time."

"Just like it dictates that I must wear a new dress to every event?" Weiss chuckled.

"Of course, to not do so is sacrilege." Winter smirked. "But there is one more thing I would like to add."

Weiss tilted her head curiously. Winter fished through her pocket and took out box. He opened it and pulled out a gleaming ice pendant hanging on a silver chain.

"Winter isn't it…?"

Winter didn't answer; instead she put it around Weiss slender neck and kissed her forehead.

"There that should let your eyes sparkle and light up the room."

Weiss smiled brightly and hugged her sister. Winter smiled and rubbed her back.

"Come we must be going if we are to be fashionably late." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

-0-0-0-

Out in the sea dense fog rolled over the dark waters with its thick gray blankets, only the eerie dim glow of lanterns showed the presence of black ship. The easy wind carried the sails towards the shore, where motley colored lanterns lit the dim beach and the beautiful mansion on the cliff. However, the Black Pearl will not be docking at the port with the other few ships that arrived; no, it was heading towards the cliffs, where there was a small but adequate natural harbor for their ship resting between the two massive cliffs and surrounded by a thick layer of fog in the narrow bay.

Gleaming blue eyes stared out into the dim sea and watched the festivities dance in and out of the mansion. He inhaled the familiar scent of the sea and smirked.

"Such a lovely summer night for a party." He stated. A black haired woman with red eyes turned to the captain.

"Aye, but it seems a little dull don't you think?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The captain laughed, his deep baritone voice carried out through the dark night, "Indeed, a party wouldn't be complete without us now would it?" he asked. The woman nodded "Orders Captain?" she asked.

The captain turned to his quartermaster and smirked devilishly, "Raven, get everyone ready." He ordered. "I believe a little chaos and mayhem is in order."

-0-0-

The grand chandelier hung high on the ceiling and created sparkling lights that danced along the marble floor and glimmered off of the many elegant ladies' jewels. The orchestra played a variety of waltzes for the couples dancing in the middle of the grand ball room, and the others were scattered around the tables or outside in the gardens. The people were merry, as merry as aristocrats can be at least. While the beautiful disarming smiles showed through their handsome faces, their eyes were constantly on the look-out for new gossip to spread.

Just a typical high-class party. Elegant and dull.

Weiss tried to fight back the yawn that was threatening to erupt from her mouth. Lord Odysseus, of course, didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about his military achievements. Or what he considers military achievements. Winter who was also bored began thinking if she should compare her military achievements to his but decided against it since it would be improper.

Honestly, how long can a man go on about the conquering of some island in the East Indies that was smaller than Singapore?

"While I'm not one to boast ladies, I have to say that it was by far one of the most brilliant take-over I have ever had. Why you should have seen the looks of surprise on those savages, but of course I wouldn't want such a delicate lady like yourself to see such a monstrosity. They're so dim-witted and ignorant it would be shameful to have a lady such as yourself to be in their presence." Lord Odysseus said.

"Clearly." Weiss replied with a tight civil smile. They had arrived late (exactly ten minutes), and two hours later she was stuck with a pompous general. Her patience was beginning to wane, but it wouldn't be kind (or proper) for her to just leave. Both women sighed internally as they watched the man prepare another rant.

"Yes of course, some people are just so ignorant of their surroundings it astounds me, really it does. How can they live with themselves like that? It is true savagery I tell you miss, true savagery." The lord continued, "And those pirates especially. Why they have no noble brave bone in their body."

Weiss's curiosity perked up with the mention of pirates, but she knew better than to talk about them with the fat jolly lord. "Well if they were to ever attack us I'm sure your military genius will be able to get us through." Weiss replied.

Lord Odysseus beamed at the praise, "Why of course my lady. While I am a humble man I can acknowledge the fact that I am a rather tactical genius. I am even told I'm on par with my brother Schniezel. Ah you have met him? Oh good, yes he is quite the genius, but it seems that it runs in the family."

"Hmm, indeed." Winter stated.

The fat boisterous lord was about to continue when a young woman came in and smiled at them.

"Ah my dear Lady Weiss I have been searching all over you." She said with a genial smile. Then he turned to Odysseus. "You don't mind if I take Lady Weiss elsewhere, brother?"

"Not at all, Alisha, I'm sure we can continue this riveting conversation another time."

*Yes Alisha is from Tales of Zesteria and is apart of the Britannian Royal Family*

"It would be my pleasure." Weiss replied politely and curtsied a good-bye and let the lord find his next victim as Winter sighed and left.

She sighed in relief when they were out of earshot. "Oh thank-you Alisha you're a Godsend."

Alisha laughed amiably. "I noticed how strained your patience looked."

Weiss flushed, "Well, I'm sure it could happen to anyone."

"Yes but no one had enough patience to stick with him as long as you have."

"Don't tease." Weiss laughed as she aimed a jab at her ribs.

"Careful the guest may get other ideas." Alisha smirked as her eyes flickered to the women already gossiping behind their colorful fans.

Weiss tried not to roll her eyes. "Not to worry, everyone knows we're friends."

"Yes, now if only I can find a way to escape the lords hoping to pair me up with their sons." Alisha sighed.

Weiss chuckled. "At least your father isn't looking to marry you off"

"Yet" Alisha said dreary

"And that will be a long ways away." Weiss returned.

"From the deathly glares my sister Cornelia give sends every possible suitor I'm not surprised." Alisha laughed.

Weiss smiled and glanced at her father, who was also there had on his intimidating and disapproving glower on and she saw her younger brother there with him. Weiss frowned she hated her father for what kind of man he was, he married into the Schnee family to take control of the company, upon learning this her mother Willow resorted to the bottle not that her father cared, and it seemed her brother didn't care about his mother either especially after she was reported lost at sea.

"Unfortunately it seems that you might have one" Alisha said glancing to Lord Bradley who had an easy sly smile on as he tried to chat with Weiss's father.

Weiss scrunched her nose. "I really don't like that man."

"And I don't blame you." Alisha replied, "But I've heard Lady Milly Ashford gossiping about his proposal for quite some time."

"Since when were you one to pay any mind to Lady Milly?" Weiss teased.

"You know I can never turn down an opportunity to make new acquaintances plus she's yearning for some adventure."

Weiss sighed while she smiled and watched the party.

-0-0-

Lelouch carefully stepped through the brush careful not to catch any unwanted attention. When he was satisfied no one had seen him he smoothed down the fine jacket (stolen of course) and headed towards the lighted building. No one would notice him. They would all be too absorbed in their own world and looking out for new gossip that they would hardly check and see if he had an invitation. Besides many of the aristocrats were too proud to say that they did not know someone, especially someone who looked as wealthy and handsome as he did. It was terrible flaw, not that he was complaining. He smiled indulgently; it would be like picking an apple from a tree.

He scouted the land and figured it would be most beneficial if they were to start an attack around the back of the large mansion and around the hedges and move inward. The trees and cliffs would provide more than enough cover. He smiled, there was nothing to fear. He pulled out a pocket watch with an blue embedded into it; it was five minutes until eleven.

He took a glance and spotted Raven already flirting with a tipsy lord and eyeing his large collection of rings and golden chains on him. He motioned a signal for her and she nodded in response.

Few moments later

Lelouch tried to hide his cringe as he gracefully twirled the giggling lady, who was, unfortunately, his partner for this dance. Perhaps this was his punishment? He scoffed, some vengeful God that one turned out to be. Nonetheless he had to thank, said God for being lenient enough to let the dance pass quickly and soon he switched his partner to a brunette in a fine Silver silk gown. She seemed taken aback by the sudden switch, and her piercing blue pale eyes turned to her former partner, who was now dancing with an equally abashed and angered young lady (she threw a nasty glare at the silverette now in his arms that promised a retaliation). Lelouch didn't seem to mind too much though; this one was far prettier and less giggly than the other one.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, and she returned it shyly.

How cute. He thought as he danced with the young woman with the most enchanting ice colored eyes.

Weiss knew her cheeks were probably a faint red as she danced with the mysterious stranger. His piercing handsome blue eyes felt like they were boring into her soul and his hand were edging dangerously close to her bottom. But he was probably one the most handsome man she had ever met, and he exuded such a powerful charismatic aura that seemed to draw every eye towards him and of course to her. But while he would be the subject of admiration she would be the subject of malicious criticism from the eyes of the many young noble women in the party.

"Don't mind them." His deep baritone voice whispered softly in her ears. She could feel the blush flowing through her cheeks to the tip of her roots, as his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear. "They're just jealous that we make a handsome looking couple."

Weiss laughed, and it vaguely reminded Lelouch of the soft tinkles of wind chimes that Ruby hung on his cabin door (as a practical joke of course, she said it would shed some joyous light into his life).

The pair glided along the floor with the soft sway of music. To some it looked as if they were made to fit each other perfectly. The tall mysterious pale handsome stranger mixed perfectly with Weiss's golden skin and brightness.

Weiss, herself, felt so warm and secure in his reassuring arms as he glided her away from the malicious looks, and away from the reality of things. Then it ended just as abruptly as it started. The music dissolved and she found herself bowing to her partner and taking a little longer to look into those mesmerizing eyes. Then he was gone, just as abruptly as he came.

"Well that was…interesting."

Weiss jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He quirked his eyebrow and she flushed delicately. "Y-Yes, I'm sure it was; if you don't mind father I'm rather parched."

He gave her a suspicious look, "By all means, I will be with Lord Dalton."

Weiss nodded and hastily went towards the refreshments, ignoring the looks of envy she received from the group of women. Perhaps it would be best to wander around the maze until the heat dies down.

"Mind if i tag along i could use some fresh air" Alisha said as she joined Weiss.

-0-0-

Lelouch took out his pocket watch. It was five minutes until midnight. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the east balcony. It had the best view of the gardens, and it let him watch the mayhem unfold from afar. He, of course, would be targeting the more notable nobles and acquiring their keepsakes like the beautiful Silver necklace that hung on that pretty silverette slender neck.

He shook his head. No, he was sure there were far better prizes than that silly little trinket though he sensed something odd about it.

"You seem to be in deep thought." Raven said as she walked towards him. "Don't tell me that you're getting nervous."

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh please, the bumbling Lord Odysseus is not even worth thinking about."

"Then perhaps you are worried about the old gentleman talking with Lord Dalton?"

"Not really, though he poses a potential threat he can easily be subdued if need be."

"Is that just an excuse to find his pretty little daughter?"

Lelouch shot a glare at her. "Don't be ridiculous, i have enough problems with you and the others" He muttered.

Raven merely smiled. "Well just in case The Duke does give us some trouble, I saw his daughter and one of the princess's wandering around in the maze."

Lelouch took his watch from his pocket and saw it was almost time and decided to make use of Raven's idea, he turned to Raven who just grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and forced him closer to her as her lips met his, most of the ladies admiring Lelouch were all horrified and seething with jealousy at Raven kissing him, when she ended the kiss she chuckled a little at seeing Lelouch's stunned expression.

"Um… aren't we supposed to be professional when doing a job?" Lelouch asked licking his lips.

"I just wanted to see the looks on those stuck up noble ladies faces, just don't forget your mine" Raven said putting a finger on Lelouch's chest smiling.

"Always my lady" Lelouch said as he gave a bow and left for the garden maze.

Meanwhile the Black Pearl was in the middle of opening to the harbor and the sea, cannons were loaded and aimed at the fort, soon at the party everyone could hear cannonfire and explosions. This caused Raven to smirk. "It's Showtime"

Minutes earlier Alisha and Weiss were walking through the garden talking away from the Nobles.

"So has your sister ever found your mom?" Alisha asked.

Few years have passed since Willow went missing, both Winter and Weiss had suspected their father had something to do with it but have no evidence so she was reported lost at sea, it broke both the sister's hearts.

"No, nothing" Weiss said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Alisha said.

"No it's fine, i just miss her so much" Weiss said.

Just then cannonfire was heard and then screaming coming from where the party was.

"Ugh of all times we have to be in a maze" Weiss said.

""To hell with this I'm just going through." Alisha said as she and Weiss cut through the maze walls and out to the open by the sea. Suddenly there was a deep familiar chuckle behind them. THey quickly turned to find the mysterious man she danced with and the indirect reason she was here in the first place sitting on one of the benches.

But there was something else; he was now wearing a different set of clothing and his eyes blocked by the hat on top of his head.

*Has Gehrman's boss outfit from Bloodborne just no gloves along with Burial Blade and the Evelyn just larger about the size of a hand cannon and a experimental gun with 6 rounds*

"Well now, what are lovely ladies such as yourselves doing here alone in dark maze? And cursing nonetheless." Lelouch tutted in mock reproach. "What would your dear fathers say?"

Weiss glared at him, "I don't believe you have a right to chastise us like that."

Lelouch merely smiled, "I can chastise you as I wish, my snowflake."

"Your a pirate aren't you?" Alisha asked.

"Pirate Captain to be exact, but a pirate nonetheless" Lelouch said still not looking at the two his eyes hidden by his hat.

"Bit odd choice of clothing for a pirate don't you think?" Weiss asked confused by his choice of clothing.

"I am a gentleman not like those other pirates your hear stories about" Lelouch answered.

"A Gentleman Pirate unheard of" Alisha said as she heard a scream coming from the party and had a worried look.

"Oh don't worry about everyone at the party, unlike other pirates, my crew don't kill civilians or the innocent" Lelouch said.

"Why should we trust you?" Weiss asked.

"Oh you shouldn't trust a pirate" Lelouch said.

Weiss and Alisha didn't know what to do here was a pirate captain, and they were unarmed, Lelouch noticed that they were getting agitated and nervous around him, he smirked to himself and pointed to one of the garden decorations.

"Oh there's a spear and rapier there, i know who you two are Alisha of the Spear one of the most skilled users of the spear and my agents have told me little about you Weiss, training to be a soldier like your elder sister Winter, i 'borrowed' these weapons before i came here i must say your guards are laughable" Lelouch said as the two dove for the weapons immediately and pointed them at him.

"Well it seems like the moment has come for this conversation to end, now let's' put your skills to the test shall we?" Lelouch said as he was standing up and looking at the two immediately making them nervious as they saw his eyes glow a bright blue as a blade mysteriously appeared on his side as he drew it and attached it to something on his back creating a scythe.

The two women looked at each other and nodded and charged at the scythe wielding pirate who only grinned as he swung the scythe both women only had seconds to dodge it, Alisha then charged at him again and he was able to block it, no words were exchanged as the trio exchanged blows but Lelouch had years of experience fighting compared to the two women and was handling them rather easily Lelouch were sharp. He wouldn't win through skill, but rather through wit and slyness. He quickly leaned down to them down, using his height to tower over Alisha and swung the end of the scythe against her legs making her fall over as he grabbed her lance and stabbed it to the ground on top of her clothing pinning her to the ground and he turned his attention to Weiss as she lunged at him only for him use his weapon to disarm her and he reached out to grab her but she evaded him and glared at him once more. Lelouch shrugged and held up a gleaming silver necklace. Weiss's eyes widened and her hand groped the empty curve of her neck.

"You thief!" she yelled.

Lelouch looked hurt. "Snowflake you hurt me by placing me in the same class as mere thieves. I actually have some decency to steal with fashion not to mention I believe a certain raven can come up with more creative names then thief."

Weiss glared and ran to her sword. She gave a quick swipe at the captain but he jumped aside unaware of the thin unnoticeable cut on his trouser pocket. He smirked mischievously at her, "My apologies snowflake, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." He truly did sound disappointed, not that Weiss cared much. She tried one last swipe to get her necklace, but Lelouch was too fast. He quickly jumped aside and ran towards the cliff. As he ran through the dark green brush he heard the soft thuds of bare feet hitting the damp grassy ground. He sighed morosely. It was a pity that those delicate feet would soon be decorated with cuts and scrapes. He ran towards the cliff and smiled as he breathed in the fresh salty air.

Ah he loved the smell of freedom.

There was a soft panting behind him, and he turned leisurely to face the girl. The smirk left his face as he saw the girl hold up a silver watch. His eyes widened and his fingers felt the tear that caused the rip in the pocket. Silently he had to laugh at the irony.

"How about a trade Captain?" Weiss said with a confident blaze in her eye.

Lelouch smirked and walked towards her. Weiss, expecting the return of her necklace, but was surprised that he only took his hand to her chin and made her look up at him. His blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight with amusement and mischief. There was a promise in those eyes and it made her legs threaten to collapse under her.

"You and the princess have a hidden power inside of you but the wrong path will never awaken"

He smirked and leaned close to her ear. The feel of his warm breath ghosting across her flesh would haunt her at night. "Keep it safe for me, snowflake."

He turned to his back to her and to her surprise a celestial spirit of a dragon appeared around the man as it roared at her as Lelouch gave a slight tip of the hat and a gust of wind made Weiss close her eyes and when she looked again he was gone.

* * *

Ok now i don't know if this is better than the original as i had to do a lot of altering and can no longer use Microsoft word i had to make due with what i got

Anyway the stuff added are these

Code Geass

RWBY

Ancient Magus Bride

Jurassic World (Not anime but Island and Dinosaurs are added)

DxD (Few characters)

Bloodborne

Pirates of the Caribbean (Just Black Pearl for now)

Dark Souls (Reincarnation of Sif from Nirvana)

And of course Speckles


End file.
